Explanations Of Love
by gategirl
Summary: What I think should have happened after Jason found Liz in the crypt. Jason walks in on Liz and Zander's kiss, and he is NOT happy! Wanna know more? Read it!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Ok, I don't own characters (wish I did) made this story up, didn't make any money off it, blah blah, you know the rest. NOTES: Just something that kept nagging at me until I wrote it down. This is my first try at a fan fiction so feedback appreciated and extremely helpful.  
  
Jason Morgan had been searching non-stop for three days trying to find her. Ever since Elizabeth Webber had been kidnapped, she was the only thing that occupied his mind. It finally looked as though he had come up with a solid lead. He had learned that Elizabeth was being kept inside a crypt. He hurried there, not wanting to wait even one moment to tell Sonny or anyone else what he had found out. He opened the door to the crypt and his jaw dropped and his heart broke at what he saw. Sitting together on the floor of the crypt were Elizabeth and Zander, in what seemed to be a very passionate kiss. As the two realized that someone else was in the room they stopped and turned around. Jason felt the hurt expression on his face slide quickly away and it was replaced with one of no emotion. He didn't want either of them to see how much he was hurting. "Are you okay?" He asked Elizabeth with no emotion in his voice. Elizabeth nodded. "Jason .. I ..." Elizabeth stammered as she got to her feet. "You should both get out of here now." He said. And then without another word to either of them Jason turned and walked out the crypt door. "JASON!" Elizabeth shouted. She started to run to the door but Zander caught her by the arm. "Just let him go Elizabeth. He's no good for you." Elizabeth looked at him in disbelief. "Who the hell are you to tell me who is good for me or not? Jason has always been a good friend to me. Even when all I've done was hurt him. What happened between us Zander, won't ever happen again. I don't feel that way about you." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, but you do feel that way about Jason don't you?" Zander spat out. "What I do or do not feel about Jason is none of your business. I have to go now." Elizabeth turned and walked out of the crypt, not even once looking back. Jason had been riding around on his motorcycle for hours trying to forget what seemed to be permanently lodged in his mind. The ride hadn't done a thing to help ease the pain and the shock. Just days ago he had thought that he and Elizabeth were working towards some kind of relationship. What a fool he had been. To think that she could ever love him back the way that he loved her. Since the bike ride hadn't done him any good, he steered the bike towards his penthouse apartment. When he pulled into the parking garage he noticed a movement in the shadows. He parked his bike and called out "Who's there?" A small figure emerged from the shadows. "It's just me Jason." A voice said. He still couldn't see the person clearly, most of their features masked in shadows. But he'd know that voice anywhere. It was the voice that haunted his sleepless nights. Jason sighed as he got off his bike. "What are you doing here Elizabeth?" He asked, careful not to show any emotion on his face. Elizabeth stepped closer to him. "We need to talk. Can we go upstairs?" She asked, her eyes pleading with him. Jason nodded and without a word led her to the elevator. Jason and Elizabeth rode in silence the top floor. When the elevator reached the floor and the doors opened Jason stepped out first and Elizabeth followed. He opened the door and tossed his jacket on the nearby chair. Elizabeth entered Jason's apartment, suddenly unsure of what she was going to say. She walked over and sat on his couch. She raised her legs up so that her chin rested on her knees. "What did you need to talk to me about?" Jason asked sitting down at the far end of the couch. He looked at her, though it seemed like he was looking right though her. "Jason . what happened with me and Zander . " Elizabeth was suddenly at a loss of words. Jason held his hand up as if to tell her to stop. "Elizabeth, you don't owe me any explanations. I'm glad that you're okay. That's what matters to me." He sighed softly. "That's bull Jason." He looked over at her in shock. "I know you Jason. And I know that it hurt you to see Zander and me together." 


	3. Chapter 3

Jason stood up, suddenly feeling the need to be somewhere else. "Elizabeth, you're love life doesn't concern me." He walked over to the pool table that he'd had moved there, and began setting up the table. He didn't even know that she'd gotten up from the couch until she spoke. "That's not true either, at least I hope not." Elizabeth wasn't about to let him get away that easily. "What happened with Zander was a mistake. A one time thing. I was trapped in the crypt and I thought that I was going to die." When Jason didn't say anything she walked over to where he was standing and took his face in her hands. "I never, not for one second doubted that you'd do anything and everything in your power to find me. And that's what kept me going. That's what helped me get through everything. And when Zander kissed me my first instinct was to pull away and punch him." At that Jason smiled a little. "But I didn't, and for that I am truly sorry. I wish that I could take the pain that seeing us together cause you away, but I can't. All that I can do is tell you that . " Elizabeth paused, unsure of what Jason's reaction would be, but she had to say it. "I love you. I love you, Jason Morgan, and I want to be with you and only you." She leaned forward and placed a tentative kiss on his lips. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. He still hadn't said anything and she was beginning to worry that she'd just made a fool of herself when Jason took her in his arms and kissed her. So gently, so tenderly, that it actually took her breath away. When the kiss ended Elizabeth smiled and grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers. "I love you Elizabeth. I have for a long time now, but I never thought that you could feel the same way. I can't promise you much Elizabeth. The life that I live is dangerous and filled with uncertainty. But I can promise that I won't ever lie to you and that I would never intentionally hurt you." Elizabeth pulled him closer to her. "I promise you that I will always try and be honest, and understanding. And that I won't interfere with your business or try and change you . much!" Elizabeth added teasingly with a twinkle in her eyes. She twined her arms around Jason's neck. "I'm exactly where I want to be and with exactly who I want to be with." As their lips met again Elizabeth sighed happily knowing that for once in a long while she didn't have to hide her feelings for Jason. And she didn't have to pretend that she wanted anything other than him. The End 


End file.
